The conventional footrest of bicycle is generally fastened with the bicycle frame by a plurality of fastening elements and is rather vulnerable to becoming loosened or even disengaged with the bicycle frame. In addition, the conventional footrest of bicycle is projected out from the bicycle frame such that the footrest of bicycle is not provided with a light-reflecting means to enhance the safety of a bicyclist riding the bicycle in a poorly-lit street or road.